Electricity transport networks are known per se. As a rule, with such networks, a relatively large number of end-users are coupled to one or more power plants via, for instance, various distribution stations, transformer stations and the like.
Especially in cities or other densely built-up areas where relatively many network end-users are present in a relatively small area, it is, as a rule, not known in exactly what manner these end-users are connected to the network. In certain cases, maps may still be available of locations of certain network parts such as intermediate stations, underground electricity transport cables and the like. A detailed network structure, at least layout, of the network especially in the case of an extensive network in a densely built-up area is not available. In addition, with polyphase electricity transport, it is generally, not known how various end-users are connected to the different phases of the network.